Tokka Moments: Revelations
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Another Tokka One-shot! Sequel to Tokka Moments: Ignored feelings, Sokka and Toph are lost inside of the air temple and end up in an uncomfortable conversation they just can’t seem to ignore, read to find out.


Tokka Moments: Revelations

Hi guys, I know I said the last fic "Tokka Moments: Ignored Feelings" was the last one, but I couldn't help it, I just needed to write this down, oh and I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes of the last fic, I mean come on it was like 3 in the morning, you can't blame me… actually you can don't you?

Anyway, before starting with the fic. I just wish to let you know I'm waiting for my beta to edit "Chronics of the Fire Nation" chapter 2 which explains why this fic isn't beta read and why "Chronics of the Fire Nation" hasn't been updated yet… but it soon will I'm just waiting for the edited version.

Whatever, just ignore me and read and review I mean enjoy (sweat drops) I don't own blah blah blah Airbender or any blah blah blah just read ok.

* * *

**Tokka Moments:**** Revelations**

* * *

Toph could feel the tears slowly forming on the corners of her eyes but somehow managed to prevent them from falling, her body was shaking and she was biting her lips hard, the air temple was immersed in a deep silence which was only broken by Toph's occasional sniffing. Sokka was by her side, a caring arm hugging her gently, asking her to be strong, to forget all her pain and keep moving, but she just couldn't. She was immersed in so much pain.

"I wish I could tell you I feel the same, but I don't, I'm sorry." Toph bit her lips even harder, her hands closing themselves into fists, trying to drive all her pain away. "I know it hurts, but soon you will realize the pain will just disappear, until your wounds are totally healed and you are able to keep going." He smiled at her but Toph just turned her face away from him, not wanting Sokka to look at her.

"…Shut up… I don't want to hear anymore…" Sokka hugged her closer to him trying to comfort her but she pushed him away angrily. "Just cut it off ok! I will be fine!" Tears finally began falling from her already wet eyes, he just looked away.

"How can you be so insensitive toward her Sokka? She already told you how she feels. At least you can try to understand her pain." Katara said that last giving her back to her brother, annoyance evident in the tone of her voice.

"I'm ok Katara… it will take some time to heal… but I will be ok." She cleared her own tears away, it was hard for Sokka to see her in her current state, it was just so sad, but he knew he did the right choice. "It hurts me you know, damn you! I hate you!" She began shaking even harder, but Sokka looked away. "It Hurts!"

She finally had enough. With a move of her hands she produced a strong earthquake; Sokka chuckled in fear of his life when noticing a huge boulder falling a few inches from where they were sitting at. "She is going to kill us?" Sokka hugged Katara hard and she returned the hug, suddenly the earthquake faded and Toph left a warm and full with relief breath escape her lungs. "What were you thinking? You could have killed us!"

"I couldn't stand it anymore! I had to set myself free! Do you have any idea of how much that hurts?" Toph took her feet out from inside the destroyed fountain she was currently sitting at, ice falling from her still shaking feet, the red burned marks at the soles of her feet now winning a violet color.

"I told you already, how I am supposed to know how it feels if I had never had my feet burned in my whole life!?" He said that last while taking his own feet out of the fountain as well, and cleaning the ice away, ice was familiar for the Water Tribe warrior and so his feet weren't wining any freezing color.

"Well this is the last time I place my feet inside a freezing fountain! I don't care if it is filled with healing water, you won't convince me ever again!" She yelled back at Sokka and tried 'staring' at his face with anger, missing a few inches and 'staring' at his chest.

"I even placed my feet inside as well trying to make you feel better, it's not my fault you are afraid of a little ice." His tone returned to his usual semi-sarcastic way which angered Toph even more and so she pushed Sokka inside the icing fountain.

"Can't you two just stay in silence for a couple of minutes!?" Both Sokka and Toph directed their looks, or maybe Sokka's look at Katara since Toph couldn't look at her for obvious reasons, Katara had been a little hard tempered lately, ever since Zuko joined the group, he and Aang where currently in a trip of firebending discovery, and Katara was awfully worried sick about her really good more than just friend Airbender. "And someone go get Haru to fix the fountain Toph destroyed!"

"I wish I could go Sugar Queen, but as you can see, I'm totally blind!" She pointed her burned soles and then crossed her arms in anger at everyone, she convinced herself a long time ago that been blind wasn't a curse, but with her now burned feet preventing her from feeling any vibration she was already having second thoughts about her blindness she just felt so useless.

"Well I'm not going looking for him since it wasn't my bending the one destroying the fountain!" He said that last at the time he mimicked Toph's earthbending posses, despite been almost totally blind Toph was able to feel some vibrations using her hands and noticed Sokka's earthbending dance.

"I saw that Snoozles!" She tried hitting him but he dodged her attack, he obviously wasn't in the mood to be pushed around by Toph "Don't be such a girl and come here so I can smack you!"

"Yeah, and in the mean time I can kneel so you can reach my face dwarf!" Toph bit her lips hard trying to eat all her anger, but at the moment everything she wished was to use her earthbending abilities to punish Sokka's arrogance, but she just couldn't.

"Shut up! You are driving me crazy! Go get Haru already! And I mean both of you!" Katara walked away giving strong and long steps full of anger, once she was out of sight Sokka came out from inside his hiding spot at the ruins of the fountain while Toph just 'looked' at her indifferently.

"What's her problem?" Sokka cleaned his dirty clothes as well as the ice that was currently slipping down his tunic and then sat at Toph's side with his usual 'I know anything about everything' look which Toph was unable to see of course.

"That's easy to answer we just have to blame our little bald Airbender." Toph raised an eyebrow. Sokka just sat in front of her so she could climb him piggyback style but she didn't notice. "Are you going to wind up or not?" Toph finally got what Sokka was saying and searched for his body to climb and then let Sokka carry her around the air temple.

"What's there to blame Twinkle Toes?" A huge smirk was drawn on Sokka's face since he was expecting that question but he stayed in silence trying to drive some anxiety in Toph. "Well… are you going to tell me or keep smiling at yourself all day?"

"Katara and Aang like each others." He said mater of fact style. "I mean it is so obvious he likes her I can't believe you didn't…" Toph smacked the back of his head knowing what he was about to say when hearing that last. "…Sorry…"

"Whatever you say Snoozles, but that doesn't explains why Sugar Queen is that bossy and nerve stepping around us all the time." Sokka thought about it for a second while searching his way around the air temple.

"Well I guess that's pretty much Zuko's fault." Sokka continued searching for a way to follow but was unsure about where to go since every corner of the temple just looked the same to him. "After all he is training Aang at firebending, not a nice thought considering he used to hunt us for his honor to be restored, Katara just doesn't understand the word 'forgive' at all." Sokka stopped walking. Somehow he managed to make it deep inside of the temple were various roads were built.

"You better not tell me we are lost!" Sokka never replied, Toph already knew the answer and so she strangled Sokka's neck hard preventing the air from entering his lungs. "I can't believe this! I'm trapped inside this stupid temple with a stupid loser! I curse your stupid stupidity!"

"Do you mind not yelling at my ears!?" Sokka just picked a road and continued walking already been slowed down by the extra weight he was carrying, despite Toph been tiny and thin the truth was Sokka was getting tired of carrying her all around and so he placed her carefully in the ground so he could win some air. "I'm totally worn out… just give me a minute perhaps an hour just to be sure."

"You are such a weakling." He ignored the comment and continued gasping for air, Toph just stared at nowhere with her blind eyes. "So, you think Twinkle Toes is flirting your sister? That must be a pain."

"Not really, he sort of takes her attention away from me so I can do my stuff without her bossing me around all the time." Once again an uncomfortable silence invaded them. By hearing Sokka's breathing she knew he was still tired and would end up fainting while carrying her so she began picking her toes trying to find out a way to entertain herself other than teasing Sokka. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to clean my toes, but it hurts, damn that Prince Feet Burner, I swear I will have my payback." Sokka took Toph's hands away from her burned feet and began picking her toes. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"You are blind, you can't see all the burns around your feet, if I let you pick your toes you may end up hurting yourself even more." She thought about stopping him, she wanted to stop him, but she didn't, she just let him clean her dirty and burned feet complaining from time to time by Sokka missing the healthy spots and running into burned ones, but she knew she would have ended up hurting herself even more than what Sokka was.

"So… how did you find out they were love-sick about each others?" Toph could feel her face flushing but had no idea of why it was happening. Sokka was too distracted cleaning Toph's feet to even notice the change in her pale cheeks.

"It wasn't that hard, when was the last time Aang asked you to teach him any new earthbending move or perhaps metalbending?" The last time Toph could remember was before her addiction to scams began and even that day Katara was there training with them. "As you may have already figured out, he hasn't asked you in a long time."

"Twinkle Toes fears me and I like it that way. That proves nothing." Sokka finished cleaning Toph's toes and once again carried her on his back, looking for an exit more than looking for Haru. "Besides, I have nothing to teach him anymore, and metalbending is something I better safe for myself, or else one day I will be walking around minding my own businesses and then notice every earthbender in the world is actually metalbending as well."

"Whatever, I'm just saying he already knows pretty much water magic tricks, but if you don't believe in my words what about facts? He usually has a hard time looking for words to share with Katara and most of the time they say sweet things about each others." Toph giggled a little when realizing what Sokka was saying was true, and then she began blushing even harder, she could feel it. "It's just so obvious when someone is in love."

Those last words earned Toph's attention, thinking about it carefully Toph didn't know a proper definition for love. "…Sokka… what is it like to be… in love…" He flinched at that last statement interrupting his march.

"Umm… what does makes you think I know?" She said nothing; she just hid her blushing face from him. "Well actually I may know what love is, but why do you wish to know?"

"I'm bored, stop questioning me and answer my question." She was been as demanding as always but somehow she just didn't sound that convince about herself. He gave it some thoughts, he surely had experience with love, but it always turned out to be something bad for him, someone always gets hurt. "I don't have all day so speak out or ignore me the whole way out of this place."

"Well… let's see… the first time I fall in love my heart began running really fast, but right then I was training so maybe I wasn't in love but tired by my training." Toph hit the back of his head again interrupting his out of the subject talk. "Ouch! Ok I'm thinking… your heart runs faster ok? And then you notice your hands start sweating, and a smile been drawn in your lips for no reason."

"A smile?" She began cleaning her already wet hands in Sokka's tunic and then noticed the smile drawn on her lips, was love what she was feeling all along?

"Then you just feel weird, I mean your stomach starts growling but you are not hungry at all." Toph touched her stomach, it was already making noises and weren't necessary because of been hungry. "At night it is hard to sleep sometimes, you always start thinking about a certain someone and you just can't take her out of your mind no matter how rude, insensitive, stubborn and careless she is!" He flinched when noticing what he was saying, his heart began running faster, almost matching Toph's one.

"What was that last?" He ignored her question. Normally she would tease him and keep arguing with him about any minor detail, but not this time. She was curious, she knew something was wrong with her and only now she was actually realizing she might be in love with Sokka but was unsure. "Whenever you feel you are in love… how do you realize it is real…? Not just a fantasy or a crush…"

"Well… you usually do something stupid… you know just because you want to win the attention of the one you like… I'm not that sure, you just feel really stupid doing it and then you ask yourself what in the world was I thinking?" Toph blushed even harder, the memories of her past actions already been drawn in her mind.

She remembered she once kissed Suki in the cheek thinking it was Sokka saving her from drowning back at the Serpent's Pass, maybe one of the most embarrassing moments in all her life, but her intentions were clear, she wanted to kiss him.

She remembered earthbending all night and none stopping, the earth shaking below her naked feet like fearing her and then slamming her face hard in the nearest earthbended wall, slowly breaking it down until only sand was left.

She remembered Sokka laughing at her make-up and then hitting him hard in the eye and running away in tears, maybe the time of her life in which she felt weaker than ever and actually worried about the way she looked like.

She remembered her heart running fast when Sokka went searching for her, the gentle touch of him cleaning the make-up away from her face, and her face blushing a little, and how her heart almost stopped when he called her beautiful.

She remembered missing Sokka all the time when he went training his swordsmanship skills, how she wanted to hear his voice, feel his vibrations, tease him in her usual way, and the way she blushed when he finally came back.

She remembered the small space rock he gave to her, and she bending it all the time, how she enjoyed it and smiled each time she used her bending on it and a smile been drawn on her lips each time Sokka saw her wearing the bracelet.

She remembered herself asking Sokka to take her in one of his moon gazing nights, and falling asleep, been waken up by the soft vibrations her body was feeling as well as the feeling of Sokka's top clothes warming her already freezing body.

But maybe the most embarrassing moment she shared with him was when she walked toward him in the middle of his sword training, been hypnotized by his vibrations, and finally touching his face, and then running both of her hands around it, drawing his image in her memories, 'looking' at him for the first time.

She swallowed hard when noticing what her feelings back then were, she was falling for him, or maybe was already in love with him, she was still unsure, but she finally was figuring it all out, right now just having him carrying her around was driving her crazy, and she knew it was love. "Then that means you are in love."

He stopped, trying to look for the meaning of Toph's words with no luck, he was oblivious of his own feelings toward the young earthbender, he knew he cared for her and wanted to protect her, but just how much he liked her? "What do you mean I'm in love?"

"Well, you said you usually do something stupid when been in love, and let's face it, you are always doing something stupid." Sokka hit his own forehead hard when been teased by Toph, and leaving behind a huge red mark in his forehead, Toph just laughed at him out load, and climbed closer to him, her body resting softly at his back, a small blush evident in her face, a blush she never dared to hide.

"Why did you have the urge to say that? You interrupted my wisdom trip." Toph rolled her eyes but ignored him, enjoying the ride all the way until Sokka finally made it out of the temple. "We made it Toph!"

"Oh… really… I guess you can put me down now… damn." Sokka did as he was told. Toph just let the air in her lungs to fly carefully through her lips after the ride was over, and just when she was actually beginning to enjoy it.

"I can't believe it! I asked you for a simple task, to find Haru so he would fix the fountain, and I find out you were hiding from your shores inside of the temple." Sokka just looked at the ground ashamed when realizing Haru was already fixing the fountain with his eartbending.

"I thought he was exploring the temple!" Katara kept her evil look toward him which he already feared. "Ok I'm sorry."

"Whatever, just do me a favor and look for Teo and Duke, they were exploring the temple a few hours ago and it's almost lunch time." Sokka's jaw dropped, he just made it out of the temple after been lost for a long time and now Katara was asking him to go back and look for the others.

"You could have told me before I went looking for Haru in the first place woman!" Katara rudely ignored him returning to her 'I hate Zuko state'; Toph just raised her hand with a huge grin drawn on her face. "Let me guess, piggyback?"

"Why not, it's not like I have any option, I can't see or walk you know." Sokka rolled his eyes annoyed and carried Toph once again and then making his way inside of the temple he was starting to hate so much. "And try not to get lost Snoozles, my stomach is already complaining."

"Stop hugging me that hard, it hurts!"

* * *

Done! The last one until the new episodes are aired, whenever they do I might have more one-shots ready (Fears Suki will end up with Sokka) let's just hope Toph and Sokka end up together ok, or else all this fiction will be destroyed! Not really but it will hurt. Anyway, see you in the next fic (Goes Searching for beta) Is it ready yet? (Pokes beta) Come on it can't be that bad!


End file.
